Wonders
Wonders (不思議) is an open-world action-adventure RPG developed by DoodlePower™ for the Nintendo Switch and PlayStation 4. The game is the first installment in the Wonders ''series, and follows the journey of a sharp and resourceful explorer named Avery, who finds himself tumbling down a pothole in the streets of Chicago into Wonderful, a land split apart into several kingdoms that are all under siege by a strange kind of evil. Development Plot Characters 'Golden Oak Kingdom' Story *Tyler McBride (McBride Manor) *Princess Hoodie (Fort Hoodie) *Chuckmont (Tantalone) *Granny Chuckmont (Tantalone) *Kalhoun (Tantalone) *Chuckles N' Such (McBride Manor) *Barrett (Golden Oak Cliffside) Tantalone Residents *Davy (Archery Shop) *Flora (Potion Shop) *Acorn (Weapon Shop) *Fauna (Mission) *Grandpa Chuckmont (Mission) *Beat (Mission) Woodland Station Residents *Mabel (Train Conductor) *Flora (Potion Shop) *Davy (Archery Shop) *Anna *Telaco (Mission) Woodlands *Juniper (Mission) *Elfiham (Blue Arrow Handler) *Walt (Mission) *Aunt Teresa McBride Manor/Labryinth *Jenkins *Blue Bruise (Mission) *Jake & Finn (Mission) *Rhodes (Mission) 'Seaboard Kingdom' Story *Captain Rainbowbeard (Galleon Harbor) *Yellow Legs (Galleon Harbor) *Sukai (Galleon) *Murchi (Galleon Reef Tour) *Purple Pants (Coral Cavern System) *Santa Claus (Santa Station) *Elfa (Toy Factory) *Banana God (Mangalulu Beachside Resort) *Grape God (Mangalulu Beachside Resort) *Chérry (Mangalulu Beachside Resort) *Nash (Banarow Temple) *Red Ripper (Banarow Volcano) Galleon Residents *Haggle *Smitthers (Weapon Shop) *Belathow (Potion Shop) *Hecker (Archery Shop) *Elfalow (Mission) *Maybeck (Mission) *Vachurai *Go Cheng (Mission) Christmas Island Elves/Residents *Elfadore (Potion Shop) *Elfidelio *Elfope (Mission) *Elfelintine *Elfaton *Mabel (Train Conductor) Candy Caverns *Jake & Finn (Mission) *Green Gangplank (Mission) *Sera Mangalulu Tikkis *Jakulma (Archery Shop) *Takaliò (Mission) *Opaelia (Mission) *Detalup *Wakalone (Mission) *Voodoo Doctor (Potion Shop) *Lady Pineapple (Mission) Mangalulu Explorers *Felix *Vinney *Jakob 'Thundrashock Kingdom' Story *Emperor Joltshocke (Thunder Castle) *Tancred (Farbolt) *Torsson (Farbolt) *Lectro (Wind District) Comulton Mountain Ranch Residents *Giggles N' Such (Mission) *Dex (Archery Shop) *Talocks (Potion Shop) *Marbelox *Juxiko (Mission) Citadel City Residents *Dex (Archery Shop) *Talocks (Potion Shop) *Yuxøn (Weapon Shop) *Mabel (Train Conductor) *Ferex *Geko *Jacks (Mission) *Qualiomox (Mission) *Nash (Mission) *Magenta Murauder (Mission) *Caxlo *Willox (Mission) *Guard 338 (Yellow Bow Handler) *Guard 120 Thunder Castle/Dungeon *Jake & Finn (Mission) *Elfico (Mission) *Guard 473 *Guard 291 *Guard 643 (Mission) *Empress Joltelica (Mission) *Goddess Kiwi Locations Kingdoms *'Optica Kingdom' *'Golden Oak Kingdom '- As one of the most populated and highly-protected kingdoms areas in Wonderful thanks to the no-nonsense leadership of '''Tyler McBride', Golden Oak was once considered a safe haven for travelers from all over. However, with Black Spectrum on the rise, Princess Hoodie managed to take siege on the woodsy outskirts of the kingdom, leading to the creation of a new era of fear and poverty within the kingdom. **Woodlands - The main portion of Golden Oak is split into Woodlands East and Woodlands West, where hidden treasures and rebel members of Hooded Revolution are lurking. The center of the forest is home to Woodland Station, a location where Rainbow Rails transportation can be found, along with multiple shopping centers. **Fort Hoodie - Fort Hoodie is the base of the Hoodie Empire, where the throne room of Princess Hoodie herself can be found. While the fort itself isn't massive, a second level of the structure leads to the secret Golden Oak Cliffside, a quiet, foggy legend of the Golden Oak Kingdom that has only been visited by few. **Tantalone - Tantalone is a small town on top of a sunny hillside deep within the wooded kingdom. While its location puts the town in the center of the kingdom, the citizens pride themselves on managing to have stayed away from the Hoodie Empire and the Hooded Revolution thus far, and as a result are a peaceful and happy community. However, more may be lurking within the town than what meets the eye... A few miles down one side of the mountain is Tantalone Trail, a scenic route which leads up to the home of Tyler McBride. **McBride Manor - Going up Tantalone Trail leads one to the end of the woods, where the elegant McBride Manor sits on a tall hill. Helping Tyler McBride, the mansion's boastful owner, will lead the player to other hidden areas within the manor, like the McBride Labyrinth. *'Seaboard Kingdom' - Established where Wonderful meets the seashore, the pirates of the Seaboard Kingdom had once thrived on venturing out to the islands off the kingdom's coast, where they pillaged and brought back treasures to allow the towns of Seaboard, like Galleon, to thrive. However, with the Black Spectrum creating chaos within Captain Rainbowbeard and his brigade of pirates, the kingdom and its adventurous residents have been spread across the world. **Buccaneer Coast - The stronghold of Seaboard is surrounded by a protective ring of sand called the Buccaneer Coast, a coastline that illustrates the violent history of the Seaboard Kingdom and its pirates. The coast leads into a variety of treasure-ridden areas, including Coral Cavern System, the Rainbow Wrecks, and Galleon Graveyard. **Galleon - The only village remaining in Seaboard, Galleon '''is the home of not only several desparate pirates looking for innocent travelers to complete their dirty deeds, but an organization of business people known as the Happy Oak Community, who are in the process of securing rights to establishing the '''Galleon Reef Tour '''in the heart of Galleon. Possibly the only person left in the town with any kind of moral at all is Captain Rainbowbeard, who owns '''Galleon Harbor '''and can help the player travel to the ports of surrounding islands... but at the price of tracking down his missing crew members. **Christmas Island - To the east of Galleon Harbor is '''Christmas Island Docks, which is the entrance to a peacful island that lies in the Frozen Coast. Here, Santa Claus and his elves live in busy preparation for the upcoming Christmas season in the Toy Factory '''and outside in '''Santa Station. Passing through the Candy Cane Valley, will lead to the entrance of the Candy Caverns, a twisting maze of freezing, interconnected caves which are hiding a legendary treasure. **Mangalulu - To the west of Galleon Harbor is the Mangalulu Beachside Resort, a former island paradise that took advantage of the abundance of colorful fruits that sprout from the jungles of Mangalulu. Taking Jungle Trail East '''leads the player to '''Mangalulu Village, where several Tikkis can be found exploring the possibilities of Spectrum Bows. Taking Jungle Trail West '''leads the player through a winding area of vibrant, instable fruit trees and into '''Banarow Temple, where Yellow Arrows can be found in abundance. Taking the path further leads to Banarow Volcano, a hot area where, deep inside, Red Arrows can be found hiding. *'Thundrashock Kingdom' - Hidden within the clouds just feet above the Comulton Mountains, the Thundrashock Kingdom is known for its aweinspiring architecture within the sky. The kingdom's capital, Citadel City, which is under the rule of the stern Emperor Joltrocke, and has the most remarkable view by far. While Joltrocke has kept Thundrashock under strict protection so far, a group of scientists within the city, led by Joltrocke's brother Tancred, have reason to believe a storm is brewing, and the Black Spectrum is coming to take the kingdom by force. **Comulton Mountain Range - A vast mountain range that stretches in the west of Wonderful, the Comulton Mountain Range is contructed of four main trails, which are: Comulton Trail A, Comulton Trail B, Comulton Trail C, and Comulton Trail D. While the paths wind in a mazelike way and are easy to get lost within, the player can find himself arriving at one of two destinations. The first is Comulton Mountain Ranch, a circus-themed valley where gypsies called "Dancers of Light" hide in peace. The second destination is Cloud Stop, otherwise known as the entrance to the Thundrashock Kingdom. **Farbolt - A small town called Farbolt '''is found a few miles outside of Citadel City, where Tancred and his partner Torsson can be found plotting and experimenting on the best way to rid Thundrashock of its dictator, Emperor Joltrocke. A few other residents live in the otherwise quiet village. **Citadel City - The true highlight of the kingdom, '''Citadel City '''is split into three main districts, otherwise known as the '''Storm District, Wind District, and the Cloud District. The Wind District is home to the wealthy residents of the city, and is where many high-end shops and restaurants have been established. The Storm District lies beneath the former, and is a more rough and dangerous area of the city, and is home to the Sewers, where a secret entrance to the emperor's castle can be found. **Thunder Castle -The royal home of Citadel City, Thunder Castle '''is a destination high above the clouds, and spans across several floors and rooms, all of which are decorated with Emperor Joltshocke's expensive, Victorian taste. Below the first floor of the castle is the '''Dungeon, where a secret entrance lies, and is the main setting for the attempted assasination of the emperor. *'Rustyard Kingdom' The Spectrum Items Spectrum Bows Spectrum Bows are a set of powerful bows that were once thought to be destroyed by an ancient darkness. However, with the return of the Black Spectrum, it was revealed that the Spectrum Bows were spread throughout the world of Wonderful, and still retain their original abilities. *'Red Bows' - The first type of bow introduced to the player, Red Bows are enchanted with a Red Spectrum and have fire abilities, allowing the handler to shoot bows of fire to burn faraway objects and targets, along with burn enemies and melt blocks of ice. Red Bows are unlocked at the beginning of the player's journey, as a gift from Mad Merlin. Once unlocked, Red Bows can be found within the depths of Banarow Volcano and purchased from: **the Archery Shop in Tantalone **the Archery Shop in Woodland Station **the Archery Shop in Galleon **the Archery Shop in Mangalulu Village *'Blue Bows '- Bows enchanted with a Blue Spectrum have ice abilities, and can be used to freeze whatever they are aimed at in a block of ice. The most common uses for this bow are to freeze airborne enemies in order to bring them to the ground, stop fires from burning, and to sliding large objects around easily by entrapping them in ice. Blue Bows are originally unlocked by Santa Claus '''if the player chooses to save '''Christmas Island '''from the control of '''Captain Rainbowbeard's pirate crew. Once unlocked, Blue Bows can be purchased from: **'Elfiham '''in '''Woodlands East' **the Archery Shop in Mangalulu Village **the Archery Shop in Galleon *'Yellow Bows' - Bows enchanted with a Yellow Spectrum have lightning abilities, and can be used not only to shock enemies with a powerful jolt of lightning, but can also be used to manipluate wildlife and small clouds to create paths to reach elevated locations. Yellow Bows are originally unlocked by Lectro '''if the player agrees to kill '''Emperor Joltshocke '''in '''Thunder Castle. Once unlocked, Yellow Bows can be found hidden in Banarow Temple and purchased from: **'Guard 338 '''in '''Citadel City' **the Archery Shop in Comulton Mountain Ranch **the Archery Shop in the Wind District ''' **the Archery Shop in '''Mangalulu Village *'Green Bows' - Bows enchanted with a Green Spectrum have elixer abilities, and can be used to heal their target, whether it be a person, creature, or even some enchanted items. Unlike other Spectrum Bows, adding other items to a Green Bow's recipe can alter its effects, creating poison bows, critical damage bows, and more. Green Bows are unlocked by Tyler McBride '''if the player chooses to return at least 4 of the '''Hidden Wonders '''found in each kindgom to '''McBride Manor, (along with paying a small fee of 200 prisms). Once unlocked, Green Bows can be purchased from: **the Archery Shop in Tantalone **the Archery Shop in Woodland Station **the Archery Shop in Mangalulu Village **the Archary Shop in Comulton Mountain Ranch *'Orange Bows' - *'Pink Bows '- *'Silver Bows '- Abilities